cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jekallo1/War for CWA
Dwyer Destroyer Hunt For the beginning of CWA an advanced team of soldiers an alliance with the High Council of CWA. A classified strike team called... the Night Ravens. They hunt for what remains of their Dwyer Destroyer foes, hiding in different areas around the galaxy. They tracked down a former member to the old Galactic Town. Gunships were flying in and dropping the Night Ravens off Commander Rome: Alright make sure that this one does not escape do you hear me? ''' '''Troops: Sir yes sir! Five gunships landed the troops along with the commander in charge of this operation Pauseen Phasefaller. The gunship was heading over to the targeted sight Pauseen: No time I lets move! ''' Pauseen jumped out of the gunship and landed between two of his troopers. He ordered them to start looking around. He knew he was still here. They had been monitoring the city's activities everyday upon his arrival. The troops turned their thermal vision on and looked through the buildings. They saw nothing. The town was evacuated and only the two troops would be in there. But they saw nothing at first... but turned around to see someone standing right behind a wall. They planted explosives on the wall and detonated them. They discovered that the heat signature belonged to ''Rex Secret. '' Rex went flying out of the room and onto the ground. He got up and ran for his car and started driving away. Night Raven vehicles were trying to corner him and cut him off but he just found a new way to escape. They got onto the main road and Rex was laying waste to everyone on the road. He destroyed everything in his path. Night Raven troops came out again and blocked a road off and got him to head back to the industrial area. He drove right through two Night Raven barricades, and suddenly he found out that he could ram these things and easily escape. Pauseen was in the car chasing him right behind him. Rex tossed a grenade out the window and took out three cars including the one Pauseen was in. The car flipped over and Pauseen jumped out the window as it went on its side. '''Pauseen: Raven nest do you read? We need big boy... repeat, we need big boy dropped off. Raven Command: Copy that commander Big Boy is in a frigate just over the city. We're having them move to your position. ''' '''Raven Command: Big Boy is dropping in five, four... As he counted down the bottom docking bay doors opened Raven Command: Three, two, one ''' The doors completely opened and a tall, tan skinned, black haired man jumped out. Duncan Huttbroker, the leader of the Night Ravens was jumping out to assist in the pursuit '''Duncan: Night Ravens! I am now in pursuit! Duncan activated his two sun swords and cut both his parachutes off him. He then quickly proceeded to the chase. Rexs car was heading into an old abandon storage facility. Duncan jumped on it Duncan: Pull over!!! He tossed a grenade at the back left tire and jumped off. Rex drove through a wall of the old abandon storage building. The grenade exploded and Rexs back tires were lost. He then found him self surrounded by Night Raven troops in the back of the storage building. Rex looked around at the many troops. Pauseen: You are surrounded. Step exit your vehicle or we will open fire. Rex got out of the vehicle and Night Raven troops tackled him and put handcuffs on him so he wouldn't escape. Duncan walked over to Rex and asked where his leader was. Rex didn't reply and was still taken away. Pauseen: Duncan I am very sorry I nearly let him get away. ''' '''Duncan: He's not wanted by our squadron is he? Pauseen: Well no... It's just ''' '''Duncan: Pauseen please save it! It's the high council who wants him in not us! Well I want him in but I wouldn't get mad over it if he got away. Just.. rest easy promise me? Pauseen: I understand Duncan. ''' '''Duncan: Ha ha that a boy! Alright men were heading back to base. Command we have the target and were en route to the Galactic Prison. Ok boys! Lets get out of here! The troops hopped into the Night Raven gunships and the ships took off. Rex was still not talking inside the gunship. A Night Raven trooper went to punch him but Duncan stopped him. That is not how we do things Snake... do you understand. Snake nodded. Duncan looked angerly at him then looked over at Rex. The gunship landed at the High council headquarters. Duncan handed Rex over to the high councilmen waiting for him. Duncan: You shouldn't be out here you know? With all the people who want you dead. ''' '''Councilmen: I am fully aware of the risks Mr Huttbroker... but can you not see this is higher than any other building on the planet? Duncan: Well I could it's just---''' 'Councilmen: You are not intelligent if you notified me of the risks. I am intelligent because I know I am safe to stand out here. ' '''Duncan: Understood. {starts walking back to the gunship} Councilmen: Oh and Duncan... please get the prisoner here much quicker next time! Duncan: Yes your majesty {smiles} Duncan walked inside the gunship and it took off. He sat down and rested his head inside his hands. He did not like the councilmen. They never appreciated what he did for them. He helped them win a war and now he captures their criminals all for the love of CWA. The gunship landed back at base. They got out and walked in Duncan jumped right down on his bed while other Night Ravens went into the lounge, their barracks etc. Pauseen: You okay? Duncan: I'm tired Pauseen... Pauseen: Then get some rest... Tythonus only knows when were going to be called back in there. Duncan: No I mean of the council! Pauseen: I am not sure I understand As they talked about it for about ten minutes Duncan had told Pauseen his thoughts about how the council was always rude, disrespectful and cruel to the people of CWA and the Night Ravens even though their service was life threatening. He wanted to somehow get the council out of power. Pauseen: You're not suggesting... that we betray the council? Duncan: No... but someone else has to run this galaxy that is definite. ' '''Pauseen: Who would have the power to put the High Council out of power? We wouldn't for sure... ' 'Duncan: Your right... we'll have to work on finding someone who could put them out of power. ' '''Pauseen: Yeah... get some rest Duncan. The next morning all was quiet. Commander Rome was deployed for another Dwyer Destroyer Hunt but this time the Council wanted HER tortured and brutally killed. Rome would no doubt carry out the objective and more... Duncan had to head over and assume command Category:Blog posts